


EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE

by annie30928



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: dudees the video is awesome, check it out





	EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uo6JRnwDNsk&index=11&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A

every breathe you take

you see someone watching you

a shadow behind you

watching you

never quite there

never quite gone

just there standing 

you cry, its there, you smile its there, every joke, every punch, every mistake

you wonder why its there

you get used to it you have to 

one day you get up and suddenly 

the shadow

its there

not behind

but an inch from you

staring 

suddenly a blink 

‘’hello’’


End file.
